Internal Watch/Judge Division
The Judge Division was a group of units descended from the Internal Watch within the Dominion Civil Authority formed by 08292. They were created due to 08292's inability to personally oversee all the units under his command. Internal Watch units were given the task of observing their fellow units, ensuring they were following proper procedures, and not carrying out dissenting actions or sympathizing with the enemy. The early Internal Watch gave their reports directly to 08292 unless instructed otherwise. As the group expanded, the chain of command and reporting structure remained almost exclusively internal. They are fiercely loyal to 08292, occasionally acting as his personal guard and always enforcing his orders. Initially falling under the Core Division, the Internal Watch carried over to the New Union in the Sword Division, and were later reformed into the new Judge Division. In the New Union, these units received additional authority and specialization. Judge Division units are regarded as some of the most elite troops in the New Union. They acted as 08292's eyes and ears, and enforced his will and the principles and protocols of the New Union. Even in his absence, higher ranking Judge units still held great influence over the New Union. History Formation of the Internal Watch During the Infinite Dominion's occupation, DCA units would go rogue from time to time. While not a common occurrence, it was a noticeable phenomenon to city authorities. The Downfall partition in particular had trouble with an enclave of rogue units that often aided local resistance groups and occasionally drew additional units to their cause, whatever it was. In some cases, units would not walk off the line of duty outright, but were found to have given contraband to citizens or acted with undue leniency. In light of these problems, 08292, CmD of Protection Centre 18 at the time, convened with the Helix DvL 64007, a unit he trusted highly. During this meeting, the Internal Watch was created, and 64007 was brought into it to help oversee the program and select potential candidates. Units brought into the program as it began to form ranged in rank from 02 up to EpU. Oversight of Internal Watch units was generally carried out by 08292 and 64007 in secret. Units were recruited based on their performance and independent backgrounds. Particular qualities they targeted was mission efficiency, tenacity, loyalty, intelligence acquisition, combat proficiency, field tactics and investigative skills which were accepted regardless of background professions or division origins. Enforcers were given auxillary training in squad leadership, basic field medicine, independent investigations, and running small scale operations. 08292 was meticulous about his elite, and as such, becoming an Internal Watch unit was rare. New Union With the rise of the New Union, the standing orders of the surviving Internal Watch units were altered. Most surviving covert units became uniformed Enforcers and were reassigned to maintaining control over NU controlled zones, while those who were already Enforcers were dispatched to reach out to scattered bands of DCA and citizen survivors, attempting to bring them back into some semblance of order. A small group of the greatest Enforcers were formed into CmD's Honor Guard, which generally remained in close proximity to him. Small forward outposts began to be set up by the NU after the Protection Centre 8 incident, with each one initially containing at least one Enforcer tasked with tracking and documenting the surviving citizens in the area, as well as monitoring the activity of any IDn forces in the area. Enforcers assigned to outlying outposts were trained in advanced squad tactics by 08292 himself, with the intent of enabling outposts to be capable of operating mostly independent of the main NU force, as there was often no guarantee of reinforcement in the early days. After the recovery of unit 00707, 08292 assigned her to the position of High Inquisitor, a position which had been vacant since the disappearance of 64007. The position was later converted into the role of Judge DvL, and the Internal Watch were reorganized into the new Judge division. As time went on, and the New Union expanded, Enforcers received other assignments, many of the outposts held by them before thus reassigned to jurisdiction of other units ranked 01 or EpU. The Judge Division was organized more distinctively from the others. Internal Affairs conducted analysis of intelligence, ran black ops (often in tandem with the Shadow division), guarded command level units, secured high priority locations. Less commonly, Internal Watch Range Commandos were sent into battle as shock troopers. As tensions rose within the Judge Division mainly due to a discovery of retained UAD effective disorders on units, it was reworked for a short period to represent something less imposing and more protective by 00707. Armor systems were re-colored and the Judge Division became seamlessly integrated back into the Sword division as MP units or Military Police. Covert operations continued on completely unchanged, and though the uniformed Judge units had been shifted to Sword Division and were greatly limited in terms of discretionary authority, they still held more authority than others at their level in the division. Judge units who had been placed in regional command roles such as 37383 maintained their roles, only requiring authorization to mount major offensive operations or to receive reinforcement or non-standard levels of supplies. Following the Second Schism, the Judge designation was immediately reverted as Judge units across New Union territories were charged with shutting down attempts at sabotage or defection. Upon 08292's alleged assassination, the remaining honor guard units came to comprise much of the de facto leadership of the faltering New Union but this only strengthened their UAD effective disorders. Some of the remaining high level units outside the Judge Division attempted to take advantage of the situation and declare themselves the new commander of the New Union, but were stymied or assassinated outright by the Judge Division. Things stabilized once the New Union Central Command was formed, and the Division largely returned to its regular duties. The remaining Honor Guard units reverted to their roles as Inquisitors, unbeknownst to most outside of the Judge Division. Classes and Subdivisions Pre-Dethrone When 08292 initiated his the first of his Internal Watch, units were divided into two major Classifications that operated city wide. Covert Observers was the largest of the two classifications. They were focused on observation and reporting only. Internal Watch of this class retained their usual division attire indicators, and for all intents and purposes there were no noticeable differences between them and the other units of the various divisions. The Covert Observers were the primary source of intel for the Internal Watch at the time. The second, more elite, class of the Internal Watch were the Enforcers. This classification contained mostly 01s and EpUs. They were given unique UID identifiers and a distinctive uniform that set them apart from the other units. They held the authority of an EpU over all enlisted units, and were also tasked with observing and reporting. In addition to this, however, these units were given the power to conduct their own investigations and, after reporting to 08292 with their findings, could be allowed to carry out sentencing on their own. To ensure the citizenry never realized their true purpose, the Enforcers were also sent out during lock-downs to keep in line those who obeyed and instill fear in those who did not. These units were among those most trusted by 08292, and trained with him from time to time. As such, many of his tendencies carried over to them, and it was not a wise idea to cross an Enforcer any more than it was to cross 08292 himself. New Union In the aftermath of Operation Dethrone, the Internal Watch were among the most numerous units in the initial force from which the New Union arose. While initially all surviving units were made into Enforcers, as time went on and the Internal Watch began to grow in ranks, covert operations were reinstated. As the New Union grew and the Internal Watch was reorganized into the Judge Division, several subdivisions were created. Enforcers Enforcers were the most common form of Judge unit. As their name suggests, they were tasked with enforcement of New Union policy. Their jurisdiction extended over both military and civil officials of the New Union. The Enforcers were also sometimes used as elite shock troops against enemies of the New Union. Covert Operations Covert operations were re-established within the Internal Watch not long after the Battle of Protection Centre 45, and became more common after the Internal Watch's reorganization into the Judge Division. Operatives were tasked with blending in with New Union regulars, settlement populations, and other groups in order to report intel to the New Union, influence the opinions and actions of certain groups, and occasionally even perform arrests or assassinations. This subdivision commonly worked with a similar subdivision within the Shadow Division, leading to the two subdivisions becoming the equivalent of a New Union intelligence agency. Command In the early days of the New Union, those Internal Watch units deemed to have good leadership skills were assigned squad and outpost command roles. While most of those units since shifted to leadership roles internal to the Judge division, there are still quite a few Judge units in command roles. Ranks The Internal Watch were separate from the normal New Union rank structure. Their authorities were generally either at EpU level or at the level of the command assignment held. However, they had their own secret internal ranking system to determine who was more experienced and who would hold sway in a time of crisis. The ranks were: *'Initiate' - This rank was held by those individuals who had recently been admitted to Judge. *'Junior Enforcer' - After completing their training and loyalty tests, new Judge units received the rank of Junior Enforcer. *'Enforcer' - Most Judge units are at the level of Enforcer. Only the best of this already elite group are selected for further promotion. *'Senior Enforcer' - Senior Enforcers are often offered command roles due to their proven loyalty and effectiveness. *'Investigator' - Investigators are rarely seen in the field. Their focus is on analyzing information reported to the Judge Division, and monitoring ongoing investigations. They can command Enforcers in the field, and are often responsible for organizing joint operations with the Shadow Division. *'Inquisitor/Honor Guard' - The Inquisitors were the inner circle of the Internal Watch prior to Operation Dethrone. At the top of the Internal Watch hierarchy, Inquisitors monitored things at the highest level, including DvLs and even other Judge units. They were authorized to utilize almost any means necessary in the pursuit of their investigations. Within the New Union, the Inquisitors were formed into the Honor Guard, serving as 08292's personal guard. In the aftermath of the Second Schism, the loss of 08292, and the desertion of Welland and a handful of other Honor Guard units, the Honor Guard was officially disbanded. Unofficially, it was thought by many outside the Judge Division that the remaining Honor Guard units had simply returned to their old roles as Inquisitors, though whether they did so covertly or overtly was unknown. *'High Inquisitor' - Head of the Judge Division. Only 08292 himself has more authority over the division than the High Inquisitor. Only two individuals have been known to have held this position; 64007 and 00707. The former disappeared during Operation Dethrone, while the latter turned against the New Union and led their opposition in the Second Schism. The position has since remained unfilled. Notable Units *37383 *64007 *00707 *94267 Category:Groups Category:New Union